utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
S!N
|imagegroup = |officialillustrator = Kirei na Ossan (綺麗なおっさん) |otherillustrator = |gender = Male |officialjapname = シン |officialromajiname = shin |officialnameinfo = |aka = |birthday = 04|birthmonth = 09|birthyear = |birthref = http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm18771798, http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm18795135 birthday video projects posted on 09/04. https://twitter.com/SiNxxx526/status/860467651201478656 he organizes every year a birthday live on the closest weekend to his birthday. |status = Active |years = 2010-present |NNDuserpage = 17244329 |mylist1 = 20147756 |mylist1info = |mylist2 = 24083704 |mylist2info = participation |mylist3 = |mylist3info = |nicommu1 = co532974 |nicommu1info = |nicommu2 = |nicommu2info = |nicommu3 = |nicommu3info = |YTusername = SiNxxx526 |partner = Kuso Manjuu, DC, HAL, Funi (Imouto), Che*L, Galyu, Shouta, Stungun, Sekihan, Choumiryou |otheractivity = }} S!N (シン) is an who started in July 2010 with a cover of "E? Aa, Sou." . S!N has a deep, rich, smooth, and laid-back voice, which is often described as . However, he was known for often not singing seriously, including randomly changing his voice and pitch during a song to the extent that viewers tag his videos with "wasting his ikemen voice" (イケボの無駄遣い), such as in his cover of "Tokyo Teddy Bear" . He labels these covers as "virgin-like". S!N has covered many popular songs, however, he is noted to have also sung songs of a variety of genres, ranging from ballads, to rock, to up-beat songs, to rap. In ballads such as "Sayoko" or "Kimi he" , he shows his calm and cool voice. His voice would also fit well with rock songs, by making his voice rougher, like to be seen in "magenta" . S!N used to rap frequently, first starting with a cover of "E? Aa, Sou." using Alilem's rap lyrics, and later on also doing so called "rap-ish" covers, such as his "Panda Hero" , writing his own lyrics. S!N was known to be the leader of Fantajii (ふぁんた爺), a collaboration group with Kuso Manjuu, HAL, Funi (Imouto), Che*L, Galyu, Shouta and Stungun. Fantajii's covers often include humorous dialogues. They've also released a collaboration album together, Fa. S!N has also collaborated with DC, forming the collaboration unit D!NC. They've performed live on stage together and have done duets in some album only songs. Another unit he's part of is Shiseki How Zee (親戚の法事) with Sekihan , with whom he's performed live on various occasions among releasing a mini album. During 2015 he became less active, reducing the number of uploads drastically until the second half of 2016, uploading two covers in less than a month. On April 28, 2016, S!N announced that he had signed to become a professional singer under the Universal Music label, with his first major single "Salvation" released on June 29, 2016.First news on his official site The PR agency HIGHFeel announced https://twitter.com/HIGHFeeL_JAPAN/status/891215516421025796 HIGHFeel tweet about the tour https://www.facebook.com/highfeelofficial/posts/1345581448857592 HIGHFeel facebook post about the tour S!N would have a solo tour in Europe in September 2017 under their label. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects (Released on August 13, 2013) # (Released on August 13, 2013) # (Released on December 31, 2013) # (Released on December 31, 2013) # (Released on January 15, 2014) # (Released on March 05, 2014) # (Released on April 09, 2014) # Kusaru Course・Party (Released on December 31, 2013) # (Released on April 26, 2014) # Riot of color (Released on August 17, 2014) # (Released on December 30, 2014) # (Released on December 30, 2014) # (Released on April 25, 2015) # (Released on May 05, 2015) # (Released on August 16, 2015) # COLORFUL (Released on August 26, 2015) # (Released on December 31, 2015) # (Released on December 31, 2015) }} Collaboration Units # D!NC with DC # Shinda (死んだ) with Yamunda # SIN-SEKI (親戚) with Sekihan (S!N-SEKI How-Zee with the band) List of Covered Songs (2010.07.19) # "E? Aa, Sou." -Rap ver.- (2010.07.20) # "Truth Bell" (2010.07.21) # "Super・Nova" (2010.07.26) # "Super・Nova" -mu-cho remix- (2010.08.21) # "Uraomote Lovers" (2010.08.21) # "Iroha Uta" (2010.09.18) # "Matryoshka" (2010.09.20) # "Chocolate・Train" (2010.09.27) # "Matryoshka" -Rap ver.- (2010.10.01) # "Marunouchi Sadistic" -Osamuraisan guitar ver.- (2010.10.07) # "Pocket ga Suna de Ippai" (2010.10.08) # "Kimi no Taion" -Male key ver.- (2010.10.21) # "E? Aa, Sou." -2nd mix- (2010.10.29) # "Odore" (Dance) (2010.11.23) # "Matryoshka" -2nd mix Rap ver.- (2010.11.24) # "Matryoshka" -Piano ver.- (2010.12.12) # "249.51" (2010.12.12) # "Kakurenbo" (Hide and Seek) (2010.12.21) # "Rinnedoori" (2010.12.30) # "Panda Hero" -Rap ver.- (2011.02.26) # "magnet" feat. S!N and Wakou (2011.02.26) # "Panda Hero" feat. S!N, Kai, Kuso Manjuu, Join, Soranin, Saku Mitsuki, 34 (Sayo), *yuuna* and Rittan (2011.03.02) # "Ketsuai Izon" (2011.03.31) # "Abstract・Nonsense" (2011.05.11) # "Torinoko City/Rolling Girl" (2011.05.22) # "Shinitagari" (Wanna Die) feat. S!N and Yamunda (2011.05.27) # "Your Highness☆My Princess" feat. S!N, Kai, Soranin and Kuso Manjuu (2011.05.31) # "Femme Fatale" (2011.06.26) # "Campanella" feat. S!N and Ringojuice (2011.07.15) # "Karakuri Pierrot" (Mechanical Pierrot) feat. S!N and Kuso Manjuu (2011.07.31) # "Kimi he" (To You) (2011.08.24) # "Babylon" -Rap ver.- (2011.09.09) # "Byouki Mitai ni Kimi ga Suki" (2011.10.24) # "Senbonzakura" feat. S!N, Kuso Manjuu, Join, Zuh, Soranin and Nigauri (2011.11.06) # "Kinniku Tsuukake Ochi no Kokkei na Ketsumatsu" feat. S!IN and Mitsurin (2011.11.11) # "Kagerou Days" -Virgin ver.- (2011.11.20) # "Vivi and Aqua" (2011.12.02) # "magenta" (2011.12.04) # "Christmas? Nani Sore Oishii no?" feat. S!N, apo＊, Shiina Mari, Senra, Sonsaku, Choumiryou and Nitmegane (2011.12.21) # "Ikiryou" (2011.12.23) # "Anti X'mas Superstar" feat. S!N and Fukuroxu (2011.12.24) # "Risouron" (2011.12.30) # "PONPONPON" feat. S!N, HAL, Che*L, Galyu, Shouta, Stungun and Funi (Imouto) (2011.12.31) # "Kagerou Days" -Synthesizer ver.- (2012.01.09) # "Tokyo Teddy Bear" -Virgin ver.- (2012.01.26) # "PONPONPON" feat. S!N, TAKARA, Yun and hizza (2012.04.21) # "Smiling" ~ZER☻ Edition~ feat. S!N, Galyu, Ashikubi, Koppe, Eve, Chiruri, Kart, TAKARA, Kumakuma, nady, Darumaya, Renoa, Sakuno, Conoi, YOME, Chiko, Minipuni, Riu, 38Ban, Mihomi, Keropi and yu-k@ (2012.06.02) # "Eye Sensor" fea. S!N (rap) and Kumakuma (2012.06.06) # "Envy Catwalk" -Rap ver.- (2012.07.20) # "Fairytale," (2012.08.15) # "j e l L y" (2012.08.26) # "Sayoko" -Piano ver.- (2012.09.14) # "Shinzou Democracy" (Heart Democracy) feat. S!N and Kuso Manjuu (2012.10.13) # "Yī Èr Fanclub" feat. S!N, HAL, Che*L, Galyu, Shouta, Funi (Imouto) and Stungun (2012.10.21) # "Mrs. Pumpkin no Kokkei na Yume" feat. S!N, HAL, Che*L, Galyu, Shouta, Funi (Imouto) and Stungun (2012.10.29) # "Sarishinohara" feat. S!N and Kuso Manjuu (2012.11.10) # "Yobanashi Deceive" (Night Talk Deceive) -Virgin ver.- (2013.03.31) # "Idola no Circus" (Idola's Circus) feat. S!N and Stungun (2013.05.16) # "Boku wa Hatsune Miku to Kiss wo Shita" (I Shared A Kiss With Miku Hatsune) (2013.05.19) # "Reload Words" (2013.06.01) # "Ima Chotto Dake Wadai no Kami-sama" (2013.06.06) # "Suihei Liebe to Boku no Fune" (2013.07.27) # "Gigantic O.T.N" feat. S!N, HAL, Galyu, Shouta, Funi (Imouto) and Stungun (2013.08.04) # "Yuukei Yesterday" (2013.08.06) # "Hijitsuzai Shounen wa Nemuranai" (The Non-Existent Boy Doesn't Sleep) (2013.08.17) # "Sekai Jumyou to Saigo no Ichinichi" (2013.09.15) # "Waltz Of Anomalies" (2013.09.18) # "Matryoshka" feat. S!N, Ishigantou, Kanseru and Choumiryou (2013.10.12) # "Prodigy no Yuushuu" (2013.10.13) # "Outer Science" (2013.10.29) # "Donut Hole" (2013.10.31) # "Dennou Kyou Ai Girl" (Computer Insane Love Girl) feat. S!N and Jegyll (2013.11.28) # "Paranoid" (2013.12.25) # "Miyo wa Mite no Okaeri de" (Original with Rocka) (2013.12.27) # "Da Vinci no Kokuhaku" (2014.01.24) # "Dokusenyoku" (2014.02.03) # "Yuugure Jettison" (2014.03.28) # "Uso Mitaina Omoide ~Haisai Obachama Bakushin-ki~" (2014.04.05) # "Senkou⇔Frustration" (2014.04.22) # "Umiyuri Kaitei Tan" (2014.04.26) # "Arifureta Sekai Seifuku" (2014.06.06) # "Suihei Liebe to Boku no Fune" (2014.06.25) # "Mousou Shikkan ■ Girl" (Delusion Disease Darkness Girl) (2014.07.19) # "Shinkyou⇒Exclamation!" (Original with ) (2014.08.07) # "Tsuiraku" (2014.08.15) # "Blessing" feat. aki, Ajikko, Kamen Liar 217, KOOL, Cocolu, Shoose, S!N, Taiyakiya, nqrse, Nitmegane, Hiiragi Yuka, Mao, Mes and Ry☆ (2014.08.29) # "Soutsu Shounen 28-gou" (2014.11.28) # "Tengoku no Jigoku" (Heaven and Hell) feat. S!N and Sekihan (2014.12.18) # "Nijigen Dream Fever" (2014.12.26) # "Chuubyou Gekihatsu Boy" (2015.01.16) # "Seishin Houkai Syndrome" (2015.02.27) # "Zange∝Scalat!oN" (Repentance∝Scalat!oN) (Original with ) (2015.03.23) # "1/6" (2015.04.11) # "＋♂" -parody- feat. S!N, Shijin, Kogeinu and Choumiryou (2015.04.24) # "Kotonoha Yuugi" feat. S!N and Takahashi Nana (2015.06.18) # "Sekai wo Kowashite iru" (Terminating the World) (2015.07.19) # "Rakujitsu no Yakusoku" (Promise of the Setting Sun) (Touken Ranbu song) feat. S!N and Eve (2015.08.14) # "Kokoro toka Iu Namae no Mihakken no Zouki no Kinou ni Tsuite no Kousatsu" (2015.09.04) # "WAVE" (2016.01.28) # "Raven" (Original with Rocka) (2016.04.16) # "Hannya Shingyou Hardcore" feat. Sekihan and S!N (2016.04.26) # "Hannya Shingyou Pop" -Ballad ver.- feat. Sekihan and S!N (2016.04.26) # "Hannya Shingyou Pop" (Heart Sutra Pop) feat. Sekihan and S!N (2016.04.26) # "Salvation" (Original song) -Short ver.- (2016.05.30) # "CITRUS" (2016.07.19) # "Charles" (2016.11.27) # "Kabin ni Fureta" (Touched on the Vase) (2016.12.07) # "Sayonara, Hana Dorobou-san" (Goodbye, Ms. Flower Thief) (2017.03.07) # "ELECT" (2017.03.18) # "Naporitan Naporitan" (2017.04.26) # "Napo Napo Return Match" (2017.04.27) # "N" (2017.04.28) # "Nonsense Bungaku" (2017.05.29) # "Mutation" (2017.07.19) # "Kokoro kara Toumei" (2017.07.29) # "Rinne=Connection" (Reincarnation=Connection) (2017.10.05) # "Mei Mei" (2018.01.23) # "I Thought I Was an Angel" (2018.02.09) # "Proto Disco" ft. S!N and Tsukasashi (2018.03.22) # "Tautology Doubtful" -Rap Arrange- feat. S!N and hizza (2018.04.01) # "How the Devil Dances" (2018.06.28) # "Recollection Endroll" (2018.07.18) # "Accident Coordinator" (2018.08.17) # "Kaishin no Ichigeki!" feat. SiN×S!N (2018.12.01) # "Otome Kaibou" (2019.05.06) # "Telecaster B-Boy" (2019.06.05) # "Android Girl" (2019.06.23) # "BLACK ROSE" with Alfakyun. (2019.06.27) }} Commercially Featured Discography For Riot of Color albums see here For Fantajii albums see here |track1title = Shinigami no Guitar |track1info = |track1lyricist = Potential 0 |track1composer = Potential 0 |track1arranger = Potential 0 |track2title = Hotarubi |track2info = |track2lyricist = YonoP |track2composer = YonoP |track2arranger = YonoP |track3title = Modal |track3info = |track3lyricist = Barun |track3composer = Barun |track3arranger = Barun |track4title = Shinkyou⇒Exclamation |track4info = |track4lyricist = |track4composer = Yairi |track4arranger = Yairi |track5title = Shinsedai Nihilism |track5info = |track5lyricist = |track5composer = Suzumu |track5arranger = Suzumu |track6title = Kokoro toka Iu Namae no Mihakken no Zouki no Kinou ni Tsuite no Kousatsu |track6info = |track6lyricist = adstlaxy |track6composer = adstlaxy |track6arranger = adstlaxy |track7title = N |track7info = |track7lyricist = Take |track7composer = Take |track7arranger = Take }} |track1title = 1/6 |track1info = |track1lyricist = VocaliodP |track1composer = |track1arranger = |track2title = Notebook |track2lyricist = buzzG |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title = Mutation |track3lyricist = Den |track3composer = Den |track3arranger = |track4title = Symbolic Dance-nism |track4lyricist = Suzumu |track4composer = |track4arranger = |track5title = Mind Splatter |track5lyricist = MI8k |track5composer = MI8k |track5arranger = |track6title = Zange∝Scalat!oN |track6info = |track6lyricist = yairi |track6composer = |track6arranger = }} |track1title = Soutsu Shounen 28-gou |track1info = |track1lyricist = Phantom Girl |track1composer = |track1arranger = Phantom Girl |track2title = Minagoroshi no Magic |track2info = |track2lyricist = UtsuP |track2composer = |track2arranger = UtsuP |track3title = Dai Shouten Survivor |track3info = (Original) |track3lyricist = Sekihan |track3composer = Kanda John |track3arranger = Kanda John |track4title = I fall in love with you |track4info = |track4lyricist = yairi |track4composer = |track4arranger = yairi |track5title = Biranba |track5info = (Original) |track5lyricist = S!N |track5composer = S!N |track5arranger = Tomoare }} |track1title = Opening |track1info = (Instrumental) |track2title = Rinne＝Ɔonnection |track2info = (Original) |track3title = Shinri×Иavigation |track4title = Ryuusei&Gradation |track5title = Blink |track5info = (Original) |track6title = Kotoba≧Imitation |track7title = Kokoro kara Toumei |track7info = (Original) }} Gallery |Sin by ako.jpg|S!N as seen in his collab cover of "Mrs. Pumpkin no Kokkei na Yume" |S!N NND fukamachinaka.png|S!N as seen on Nico Nico Douga |S!N twitter.png|S!N as seen in his guitar cover of "Marunouchi Sadistic" Illust. by Shakamo (釈鴨) |S!N twitter banner.png|S!N as seen in his former Twitter banner |S!N RL.png|S!N as seen in his Twitter |S!N RL 2.png|S!N as seen in his Twitter |roc s!n.png|S!N as seen in Riot of Color |S!N commu.jpg|S!N's current icon |Blessing.gift4u.1766520.png|Taiyakiya, Ajikko, Nitmegane, Shoose, S!N, aki, KOOL, Ry☆, Kamen Liar 217, Cocolu, nqrse, Mes, Hiiragi Yuka and music staff as seen in "Blessing" |SIN Umaruchan.jpg|S!N and Fudemaru in Umaru-chan costume, as seen in his former twitter icon Illust. by Azooi (アゾーイ) |SIN debut image.jpg|S!N's debut image (real life) }} Trivia * He is self-absorbed that he is a very famous photographer in his instargram though most of his photos are taken in blur setting and really hard to recognize the details. * He has two pet cats, Fudemaru, that was picked up from the street, and Komachi. Photos of them can be found in his Instagram. * His Twitter account is very active and always filled with sex-related jokes, but he tends to delete all of his tweets after just a couple of days or even hours. * In 2017 he opened a LINELIVE channel that he uses frequently to talk freely with the fans. External Links * Official Site * Twitter * instagram * Twitcasting * Facebook * LINELIVE Category:Fantajii Category:Professional Singers